Caulfield family
'Caulfield '''is the surname of a wizarding family that resided in Sutton-on-Hull, East Yorkshire, England. The family started out Irish, but some of its members moved to England in the early 20th Century. Members of this family are typically half-blood or pure-blood and are sorted into Slytherin. Recent members of this family that have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry include Craig Caulfield, who attended from 1992 to 1999. History Early History The surname Caulfield was first found in Fermanagh (Irish: Fear Manach) in the southwestern part of Northern Ireland, Province of Ulster, where they held a family seat from ancient times. They were directly descended from King Colla da Crioch through the Maguires, Princes of Fermanagh. Castle Caulfield is a large ruined house in Castlecaulfield, County Tyrone. At one time, the building was three stories high with large windows and tall chimney stacks. A wooden joist from the castle eludes to the age of the building as about 1282. Recent History Members of the Caulfield family moved to the Yorkshire area of England around the early 20th Century. They were residents of Sutton-on-Hull. A boy named Craig Caulfield was born into this family in 1980. He was born in Sutton-on-Hull, in Yorkshire East Riding. He was an only child and was not allowed to play with the local muggle boys, and his childhood was very lonely as a result. He did spent some time with Edward Harper, however, as his father and his were friends in school. Craig came to Hogwarts knowing Edward Harper and not many other people. He was happily sorted into Slytherin on 1 September, 1992, and quickly made friends with some of the boys in his year, Julius Alesci, Vince Fairburn, and continued to be friends with Harper. There was a power struggle between the boys, but Craig and Fairburn won out, mostly because of their belief in blood purity. There was another boy in their dormitory whom they ignored: Peter Goyle, who was recently revealed to be the illegitimate son of a well-respected pureblood heir, Gregory Goyle Sr., but who had come to Hogwarts knowing next to nothing about magic. Craig bullied him with his friends Vince and Edward, while Julius Alesci decided that he did not want to be involved anymore. He also made fun of Peter for being friends with Molly Roper, a muggle-born Gryffindor, and mocked her openly in front of others. This led Peter down the wrong path as he struggled to gain Craig and his friends' favour. Known Members * '''Craig Caulfield '(b. 5 December, 1980) - He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1992 to June of 1999 as a member of Slytherin House. Etymology The Irish name Caulfield has been taken as synonym for many other names. The Gaelic form of the name Caulfield was generally Mac Cathmhaoil. The name Caulfield was used by people of the Irish names O Gamhna, O Caibheanaigh and Mac Conghamhna, and Mac Carrghamhna. The Anglicized form of these last four Irish surnames is Gaffney, but for some obscure reason, this has often been changed to Caulfield. Category:Families in the British Wizarding World Category:Families of Yorkshire Category:Families of Yorkshire and the Humber Category:Families of County Tyrone Category:Caulfield family